


Devote My Life

by Misty1886



Category: Dir en grey, TharnType the Series (TV), the GazettE (Band), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ghosts, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, care home setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: Spirits of the departed. Some believe; some don't.For the night carers at Rose Lodge, the spirits were just stories. Rumours brought about to scare the newbies.But one shift changes everything.
Relationships: Aoi/Kai (the GazettE), Die (Dir en grey)/Reita (the GazettE), Kyo (Dir en grey)/Ruki (the GazettE), Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Uruha (the GazettE)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back. I do apologise for being gone so long! There's been so much going on recently, I'm not going to bore you all with my troubles, but I am back now ^^
> 
> This is an idea that's been buzzing round my head for a while and I finally found the motivation to sit down and write it.
> 
> For those of you who requested the song fics for the help me out series, please don't panic, I have not forgotten you. I just haven't had the motivation to write anything, but I'm back on the ball and shall be working on those along side this story. But, updates on everything will be slow so please be patient with me.
> 
> This is going to be a multi-chaptered story. 
> 
> Yes I know it's a bit of a weird combination; a J-ROCK band (or two) alongside two Thai actors. But I wanted to bring them together because I'm a big fan of all of them.
> 
> For the sake of the story, all of them can speak English but remain their original nationalities. There is a cheeky self-insert because why not? I am the author after all :D
> 
> I used a random name generator to choose the name of the home and a name picker to choose the unit names (I wanted them named after flowers but didn't know which ones to choose). Some of things that will be mentioned have genuinely happened to me or a fellow workmate whilst working nights, others are made up for the sake of the story.
> 
> Right, now that's out of the way, please enjoy!

Rose Lodge.

A modest care home for the elderly with a CQC rating of 'Good'. 4 units named after flowers: Lily, Hyacinth, Poppy and Tulip. 10 rooms per unit; a maximum capacity of 40 residents.

The day shifts run relatively smoothly. The carers get the residents up, washed and dressed and then attend to their needs throughout the shift. It can be challenging at times but the carers plough through.

But it's the night shift when the spooks come out to play.

***

Takanori sighed as headed to work. Why did he agree to do overtime again? He could be curled up on the sofa with a glass of wine, Koron at his side, watching the latest Thai drama.

Oh, that's right. His best friend, and fellow carer, had practically begged him to pick up the shift. To be fair, it was tough working with only 4 staff rather than 5, but still, he should know better than to give into her.

He really hated her sometimes. 

"Taka!"

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. 

"Chez." 

"Ooh. Someone's not in a good mood." She teased. 

Takanori huffed.

"Aww, don't worry my little pixie. Mew said you could work with me tonight." 

"I guess that's okay then. Wait, did you just call me a pixie?!" 

"Err..."

"Chez!"

"Bye!"

Chez ran ahead of him and punched in the code for the front door. She didn't even wait for him.

Bitch.

After Takanori had changed into his uniform, he headed to the staff to get his pager. 

"Oi, Taka! Already got it." Chez said.

"Thanks." He replied, slumping into one of the chairs.

"Well, someone's grumpy." Mew said as he dropped into the seat opposite.

"Bite me Mew." 

"Don't tempt me." Mew replied with a smirk. "Right, joking aside, where's Akira and Yutaka? It's nearly 9."

"There they are." Chez said just as Akira and Yutaka came tumbling through the door.

"One of these days you two will actually be late and you'll get your pay docked." Mew scolded. 

"We're sorry! Aki's car wouldn't start so he was late picking me up and then we had to get changed and-"

"Okay okay. Just get to your units." Mew said, cutting off Yutaka's rambling.

"We can't. You haven't told us where we're going." Chez said.

"Oh right yes. Chez - Lily, Takanori - Hyacinth, Akira - Poppy and Yutaka - Tulip, if you please."

"Ah man. Poppy again? Why does Taka get the easiest unit?" Akira whined.

"Because he's on overtime." Mew replied.

"When I do overtime, you never put me on Hyacinth." Akira grumbled.

"That's because you're still pushing your luck with the time. If Takanori can make it on time, so can you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Takanori squawked whilst Chez laughed. 

"Oh please, we all know how long you take to do you hair." Yutaka chimed in. 

"Exactly. Now off you go. Shoo." Mew said waving his hands at the four of them.

"We're going. Come on Aki." Yutaka said.

"Swear he doesn't like me..." Akira grumbled as Yutaka dragged him off.

Chez shook her head at them. 

"Let's go Taka."

Takanori let out a dramatic sigh.

"Back to the grind we go."


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the second chapter. Hope people are liking it so far.
> 
> Stuff starts to happen soon, and other characters will appear in the next chapter I promise.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy :)

"Honestly Yuta, I swear Mew hates me, or at the very least doesn't like me. He always, and I literally mean _always_ puts me on Poppy. It fucking sucks." Akira complained as they did their first checks. 

"Quit complaining Aki."

"But it's not fair! We're supposed to swap floors every so often, or at least swap units. I might as well move in with the amount times I'm put on Poppy!" Akira continued to complain, "I know he's the Team Leader but he could at least -ow!" 

Akira felt something heavy hit the back of his head.

"Alright I'll quit moaning. No need to throw stuff at me." Akira said turning to Yutaka.

"What are you going on about now?" Yutaka asked as he came out of one of the residents' rooms.

"Did you just throw something at me?"

"No why would I? We supposed to be doing checks." Yutaka replied eyeing Akira curiously. 

Akira frowned to himself. Something had definitely hit him on the head. He was sure of it. He looked on the floor and saw a small marble next to his foot. No wonder it hurt! 

"Oi Yuta! Why have you got marbles in your pocket?" 

"What? I don't. Will you stop dawdling and come on?" 

"Well, if you don't, who threw this at me?" Akira asked, showing him the marble. 

"Someone threw a marble at you?" 

Akira sighed. He loved Yutaka, he really did, but sometimes he could be a bit slow on the uptake. 

"Yes. They did."

"Well it wasn't me. It must have been the invisible man." Yutaka said.

"The invisible man? Seriously?" 

"Yep. Or a ghost. Take you pick. Now, _come on._ " 

Akira snorted at the thought of a ghost as he followed after Yutaka. It must have been Yutaka. Akira shook his head. A ghost or the invisible man. Yutaka had a sense of humour, Akira would give him that.

He'd find a way to get Yutaka to admit to it. He was sure.

***

Mew groaned when he looked at the amount of medication he had to return. They said he didn't have much. Didn't have much?! He had a whole bloody crate! Had they seriously not had the time to even attempt some of it?

Obviously not.

He sighed and picked up the box before moving to the lift area. Might as well get a start. He put the box on the table and grabbed the returns book from the medication cupboard. He flopped down into one of the chairs and picked up the first pill bottle.

"I'm telling you someone threw that marble at me." Came Akira's voice.

"And I'm telling you, it wasn't me." Came Yutaka's reply.

The two came through the lift area oblivious to Mew's presence. 

"Well it had to be you. There was no-one else around." Akira argued. 

"Or it was a ghost." Mew chimed in.

"Oh hi Mew." Yutaka said. "Yeah, I told you it was either a ghost or the invisible man because it certainly wasn't me."

"Don't be ridiculous. There's no such thing as a ghost. Or the invisible man." Akira snapped.

"Wait, what are you two going on about?" Mew asked, not actually understanding their argument.

"Aki is convinced someone threw a marble at him." Yutaka explained. 

"They did! Look."

Akira fished into his pocked and pulled out the offending marble and waved it in Mew's face.

"How do I know that you didn't already have this in your pocket?" 

"Good point! Thank you Mew." Yutaka said. "Now, enough of this whole marble business. We are at work you know."

Akira glared at Mew as if it was his fault before storming off. Yutaka shot Mew an apologetic smile before chasing after Akira.

"Aki, wait for me!" 

Mew let his head drop to the table and groaned. Did his staff get a kick out of messing with him? Or was it just Akira?

**_"He's telling the truth you know."_ **

Mew's head shot off the table at the sound of another voice.

He was alone. 

Mew laughed to himself and tried to ignore the fact that his hands had started shaking. 

"Pull yourself together Suppasit."

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." 

Mew will never admit to the squeal that came out of his mouth. Nope, never. 

"Don't sneak up on people! Jesus Chez, you nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"I didn't sneak. I tried to call the Team Leader phone but you didn't answer so I came up to find you." She replied with a shrug. 

"Oh, I must have forgotten to pick up a phone. What did you need?"

"Room 10H would like pain relief please." 

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Hey Mew, are you okay? Your hands are shaking." Chez asked, looking concerned.

"Yes. I'm fine thank you."

Chez frowned. She didn't look convinced but didn't press the matter and headed back downstairs. Mew was thankful she'd left it alone. He didn't want to talk about it. Didn't even want to think about it.

Because, how do you tell someone you heard a strange voice without sounding crazy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter if you like @cherryrose619


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nearly a week late. I'm sorry! A lot of stuff happened at work. Got tested for this bloody virus again, and yeah. Work is pretty stressful.
> 
> But, I'm going to try and upload a chapter a week, hopefully with the oneshots in between.

Takanori was bored now. His paperwork was up-to-date and he didn't have any checks due. Did he? He checked his list and cursed when he realised he was actually 5 minutes late with one of his checks. Grumbling to himself, he got up and headed out the louge.

"Alright?" Chez called.

"Yeah, just got a check to do."

"Okay."

Takanori didn't really like walking around by himself, especially downstairs. But he'd only be gone a minute. He shivered as he walked through the lift area. He hated that there weren't any curtains or blinds on the windows. It made him uneasy. He wasn't the only one either. All the night staff hated walking through there by themselves. 

Takanori quickened his steps and did his check, before hurrying back. 

Movement through the window caught his eye. 

His heartbeat sped up, before he remembered they had a fox that liked to roam the garden at night. Hoping to catch a glimpse of said fox, Takanori moved closer to the window and rested his forehead against the glass. 

Takanori peered through the window, but he couldn't see the fox. Sighing in disappointment, he took a step back and nearly had a heart attack.

There was another reflection in the window.

***

Yutaka side-eyed Akira as they did their paperwork. He'd hardly spoken after their brief conversation with Mew earlier. To say Yutaka was worried was an understatement, Akira was never this quiet. 

"Aki?" Yutaka said quietly, "are you okay?"

"Fine." Was Akira's reply.

Yutaka bit his lip. Something was bothering him. Was it still about the marble? Surely Akira wasn't still wound up about that?

"Aki, why are you so bothered about the marble? Don't you think the joke's over now?" 

"So you still won't admit that you threw it at me?" Akira scoffed.

"Because I didn't!"

"Yeah, sure." 

Akira pushed his chair back and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Yutaka asked.

"I've got checks to do."

"I'll com with you."

"I can go by myself. I don't need a babysitter!" Akira snapped. 

A look of hurt flashed across Yutaka's face as Akira walked off.

Why was he being such as arsehole? And why was he still obsessed with that damn marble? 

Yutaka slumped in his chair. Akira had never got so wound up by something so trivial before. So why now?

Akira was known to play pranks on the other staff members. Like the time he hid in the cleaning cupboard and then jumped out, scaring the living daylights out of Mew and Takanori. Yutaka smiled at the memory. 

This was different though. At first, Yutaka thought Akira was messing with him and then trying to spook Mew; one of his favourite pastimes. 

Had someone actually thrown that marble at him? Mew was still in the staff room, Takanori and Chez had already gone downstairs. So it couldn't have been any of them. 

Yutaka groaned in frustration and rubbed his eyes. Why did his best friend have to be such a moody bitch? He could rival Takanori sometimes. 

A strange noise made him look up. 

A small marble rolled its way across the table towards him. Expecting to see Akira standing at the end of the table, Yutaka started to speak:

"Aki, I swear I will actu-" 

No-one was standing at the end of the table. 

***

Takanori had the lost the ability to speak. He couldn't even scream. He was scared No, he was beyond scared. He was terrified! 

The other reflection smiled at him, as if sensing his fear. Takanori squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it was just his eyes deceiving him. 

He counted to ten and opened his eyes again.

The other reflection was still there. Only this time, it seemed closer. Takanori was still too scared to turn around. What if there really was someone behind him? The other reflection began to stretch it's arm out, aiming for Takanori's shoulder.

That was enough to snap him out of his self-induced paralysis. Takanori whirled round, heart in his throat. 

There was no-one there.

Takanori took a shaky breath. Of course there was no-one there. What was he thinking?

Just to be sure though, he turned back to the window. 

No reflection except his own. 

Deciding it was best not to linger, Takanori quickly left and headed back to Lily lounge. 

"You alright Taka?" Chez asked as Takanori stumbled through the doors. 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I just thought I saw something."

"Saw something? Like what?"

Takanori debated for a moment. Should he tell her what he'd seen? Would she even believe him? Probably not. She'd most likely call him an idiot. 

"Taka?" 

Chez's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"I thought I saw someone in the garden." 

It wasn't a complete lie. 

"You saw someone in the garden? What the hell Taka?! Have you called Mew? Why didn't you call me? What if they try to break in?!" Chez ranted at him.

Maybe he should have told her the truth. 

"Hey Chez! Calm down, there's no-one in the garden." Takanori said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Calm down? You just told me-"

"I was bending the truth a little."

"Bending the- Taka, what did you actually see?"

Takanori scratched the back of his head. Chez was either going to laugh at him, shout at him or hit him. Possibly all three.

"I saw another reflection in the window. It was a guy, about my height. But his face was... Strange, like he had make-up on You know, stage make-up?"

Chez blinked at him. Takanori could almost see the cogs turning in her brain.

"Taka, you saw a fucking ghost?!"

"Err... Maybe?" 

She started pacing and muttering to herself. Not a good sign.

"I always knew there was something wrong with this place. Too many strange noises."

"Chez? I may have just been seeing things." He tried to soothe. 

"No, I will not hear of it. Come on, we need to go and see Mew." She said grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards the door.

"Chez wait. Why do we need to go and see Mew?"

Chez stopped and turned to face him.

"Because I think Mew saw a ghost too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, as minimal as it's been, it still means a lot! <3
> 
> Come say hi to me on Twitter if you like @cherryrose619


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and sorry it's not a long chapter, but stuff happens!  
> Hope it's worth the wait :)

Yutaka sat staring at the marble as if it held the answer to the universe. 

There were far too many questions running through his head at that moment. Number one being: who rolled the marble across the table?

The sound of footsteps snapped Yutaka out of his trance.

"Aki?"

"Obviously. Who else were you expecting? The invisible man?"

Yutaka paled at the thought. That was no longer funny. 

"Don't joke like that." Yutaka hated how his voice shook.

"Like what?"

"About the invisible man! It's not funny!" 

"Never said it was. Anyway, you're the one that started it." Akira replied shrugging. 

"Have either of you seen Mew?"

The noise Yutaka let out was most certainly not dignifying. 

"When did you two turn up?!" Yutaka asked, glaring at Takanori and Chez.

"A couple of minutes ago. Jeez, what's wrong with you?" Takanori replied. 

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." Yutaka said clearing his throat. "What did you want?"

"Nothing wrong? You liter-" 

"We're looking for Mew." Takanori said cutting Chez off (and pointedly ignoring the pout she now sported).

"Well, he's not here." Yutaka said.

"That's painfully obvious." Takanori said dryly. "Let's go Chez." 

"What'd you guys need him for anyway?" Akira asked.

"Nothing important, just wanted to ask him something before all hell breaks loose in the morning." Chez replied. 

"So yeah. We'll see you guys later." Takanori said as he and Chez left.

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Akira asked Yutaka. 

Before Yutaka could answer, the sound of someone giggling filled the lounge. 

"The fuck is that?!" Akira asked, looking around the lounge, panicked. 

"How should I know?" Yutaka replied, eyes wide in fright. 

The marble that sat in front of Yutaka once again began to roll along the table. 

"Nope. I'm done. I'm so fucking done." Akira said as he pulled Yutaka out of his chair. 

"Where are we going?"

"To find Mew."

"But why? What can he do?" Yutaka asked as he followed Akira.

"I don't know! I just... Don't want to stay here."

"Okay Aki, let's go."

***

"The only place we didn't check was the laundry." Takanori said as they walked back down the corridor.

"Hmm, good point. Let's go."

**_"There was a crooked man and he walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat which caught a crooked mouse and they all lived together in a little crooked house."_ **

Chez froze and goosebumps covered her arms. 

"Chez, you okay?" Takanori asked, realising Chez was no longer walking next to him. 

"Did you hear that?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Hear what?"

**_"There w_ _as a crooked man and he-"_ **

Chez yelped and started running towards the stairs, she punched in the door code and took off, leaving a bewildered Takanori behind. 

***

Mew groaned as he stretched his arms out. Who knew folding washing used so many muscles? 

A beeping noise to his left caught his attention.

"Again? I swear I just cleaned it." Mew whined as he saw the `clean dust filter` notification pop up on the tumble dryer. 

Grumbling to himself, Mew bent down and opened the compartment and pulled out the filter. 

"What the fuck? There's no dust. Great, bloody thing is broken." 

Mew put the filter back with a bit more force than necessary. 

**"You'll break it if you're not careful."**

Mew stood up so quickly he made himself dizzy. He then nearly screamed at the sight in front of him.

There was a man, a few years younger than himself, perched on top of the tumble dryer. 

"Who- who are you? H-How did you get in here?"

**"My name is Gulf and I'm always here, you just never saw me. Until now that is."**

"Right..." 

**"I'm not going to hurt you."** Gulf said hopping down from the tumble dryer. 

"Then stay there." Mew said, he was proud his voice didn't shake. 

Gulf obeyed. He didn't move towards Mew, he just stared. 

Mew felt a shiver run down his spine. There was something in this boy's eyes, Mew found himself drawn to them.

They looked so... Innocent. 

He mentally shook himself. Now was not the time to be admiring an intruder! He should really set off his panic alarm or better yet, call the police. But he couldn't, he was too entranced by the beautiful boy in front of him. 

**"I hurt your friend, I'm sorry."**

"Huh?" 

**"I threw a marble at your friend. He was saying mean stuff about you."** Gulf said, scuffing his shoe along the floor.

"You threw the marble at Akira?" 

Gulf nodded.

"Then it was you I heard when I was in the lift area!"

Another nod.

**"I thought it was too soon to show myself then. But I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted you to see me."**

"You're definitely a pretty sight to see." Mew's eyes widened when he realised what he'd said. "I mean err..."

 **"P'Mew is very handsome."** Gulf said, a light blush dusting his cheeks. 

Mew couldn't help but be endeared by this mysterious boy, with his doe eyes and pouty lips. 

Before Mew could say anything else, he heard voices in the corridor.

"... nursery rhyme?!"

"It's creepy!"

The door to the laundry opened and Chez and Takanori came in. 

"There's no need to panic, he isn't going to hurt anyone." Mew said.

"Who isn't?" Takanori asked. 

"Gulf, this is..." Mew trailed off as he realised the pretty boy was no longer in the room. "Where'd he go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The Crooked Man was actually my favourite nursery rhyme as a kid, but after seeing the game The Crooked Man, it creeps the holy hell outta me
> 
> Come say hi on twitter if you like: @cherryrose619

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is only short I know. I'll work on making the next few a bit longer.
> 
> I couldn't resist the idea of Ruki watching a Thai drama, sorry guys! 
> 
> Come say hi to me over on twitter if you like. Maybe you've got an idea on what I can call this, or maybe you have an idea for another story, let me know
> 
> @cherryrose619


End file.
